The Wise Man Chronicles: Into the Mouth of Madness
by Melissa McClendon
Summary: Cross and Lacour loom closer to war while Noel relives his past. Bowman and Ashton encounter a mysterious woman in El along with tragedy. The third fanfic in the series.


****

Star Ocean: _The Second Story_

The Wise Man Chronicles

Fanfic Three: _"Into the Mouth of Madness"_

By: Melissa McClendon

dei of alefgard@aol.com

melissa_mcclendon@yahoo.com

****

*~*…Time is nature's way of making sure that everything doesn't happen at once…***~***

Port Town Herlie, Realm of Cross

" Its been over a week now... And he still hasn't woke up..." Celine whispered, near tears as she ran a cool washcloth over Noel's face. The Nedian never stirred, only the up and down motion of his breathing indicated any sign of life.

" What happened ?" Dias Flac inquired, standing at the edge of the bed as he watched the sorceress care for Noel.

" We're not sure..." Chisato offered from behind him. " It was by mere chance that we found him when we did. He and some... some witch were fighting in one of the alleys--"

" Damn it!! I don't understand it!!" Celine nearly screamed, jumping to her feet and throwing the washcloth down in anger. " He's taken a lot worse than this! Hell! He was able to stand up against Indalecio himself and yet some bitch attacks him and he ends up in some kind of coma !!''

Dias' eyes actually widened in disbelief, surprised at Celine's outburst. 

" He... He didn't even put up a fight..." It was Chisato's turn to get upset, only she was near tears while Celine was ready to kill something. " He just stood there, Dias... Like he was in a state of shock... Noel... Doesn't react to things like that..."

The swordsman questioned the existence of more witchcraft here. Celine usually didn't have outbursts like that, it was Chisato. And Chisato didn't cry about things, she'd rather just smash them into tiny pieces. " Calm down, you two. Noel will be fine. Have you found a doctor ?" 

" Of course we have !" Celine shouted at him.

Dias winced at her reply. " Keep yelling like that Celine and he'll wake up in no time ."

The sorceress glared at him, her violet eyes icing over.

" The doctor gave up... He doesn't know what is wrong with Noel and quite frankly, I don't think he cared..." Chisato stated quietly.

" Well... I think we all know of someone who actually can help him and won't give up if he can't ." The swordsman concluded, crossing his arms in front of him.

Celine thought to herself for a moment, sitting back down. " Bowman Jean is the most stubborn man I know..." 

Dias nodded. " And he can help Noel... He's not just the best doctor on Expel, he's Noel's best friend. He can help him and then we'll get to the bottom of who attacked him. We just need to go to Linga and get him ."

" You'll help us, Dias ?" Chisato whispered.

He simply nodded. " He's... My friend too ."

" One of us will have to stay here while the other two go to Linga ."

" I will ." Celine quickly volunteered.

Dias agreed. If the witch came back to finish the job, he knew Celine would kill her. " Alright. Then Chisato and I will go get Bowman ."

****

Escalon Village, Realm of El

The grave was simple. Nothing elaborate, just two names etched upon it. It seemed like so long ago, but in actuality, it couldn't have been more than five years. _**Richard and Alana Feynman**_

It had been the first time Nineh Jean had looked at her parents' grave since she left Escalon with Bowman. Everything about the remote village had changed except this simple grave erected for her parents. When she had left, the village was recovering from a deadly plague, but was well on the road to recovery. Now... She and Ashton Anchors had returned to what was left of her hometown, only to find it a shell of what she left behind. Everything had been obliterated by the Sorcery Globe. And... Everyone was dead... Everyone...

Nineh found the first bodies outside the village gates. It only grew worse from there. Men, women, and children... All dead and decaying in their final resting places. Whether it be outside in the fields or trees or even at the dinner table. The bodies were everywhere and if anybody had been here since the Sorcery Globe, they didn't bother to bury them. 

Between Ashton and Nineh, they had been able to bury most of her people. They would be finished by sunset and they would stay one more night in what was left of Escalon, which was really nothing more than a cemetery and forest. Tomorrow morning, she would return to Linga and face the anger of her husband.

****

Lacour Castle, Realm of Lacour

" Do you think this plan you and Chancellor Azuma have concocted will actually work ?" King Lacour inquired calmly, indulging himself with another serving of chocolate crepes as he did so.

Marina had been shifting her own dessert around her plate as she listened to the king's account of his visit with Kayura Azuma for the twelfth time, trying to hide her irritation beneath a mask of utter calm. " It will only work as well as you and King Cross are willing to allow it to. A compromise must be met, your highness or Expel will be awash in civil war ."

" Compromise..." Princess Rosaly sneered. " King Cross should have thought of that before he allowed his son to run off with some..." Feeling a heated glance from Marina, the princess grew silent. 

" As a woman I sympathize with your situation, Princess, believe me I do. But... we have to set aside our harsh feelings for the sake of your people. It is your royal duty to avoid the senseless bloodshed of your people. We have to avoid a war with Cross at all costs ."

" But we can easily defeat that backwater country with our technological superiority ." Murdoch added without preamble.

" As far as we're concerned, they're still living in the dark ages ." Florice backed up her husband.

Marina and Leon exchanged glances, both scientists growing tired of this discussion.

" No, no... As much as it pains me to say this, Marina is correct in ascertation. After the events with the Sorcery Globe, we can not afford to start a war with Cross--"

" They're the ones who started this 'war'..." Princess Rosaly grumbled.

It was the king's turn to flash the princess a heated glance. " We could win the war..." The king continued. " But we would be so stretched out afterwards that the repercussions would be devastating and result in chaos."

Marina nodded, glad that that would be the end of that aspect of the discussion this round. " Thank you, your majesty. Now we must discuss how we will ally ourselves with Cross in order to hunt down this woman who calls herself Jade ."

" Please explain again how this is helping us, Chancellor Classico ." Murdoch commanded coldly, still opposed to the whole plan.

Marina sighed, wondering how she and Kayura had ever convinced themselves this would work. " If we can work together on this small issue, it will pave the way to the road--"

" We're not commoners, Marina. You don't have to patronize us. How can you possibly think this will really work ?!" Florice demanded.

Rudely interrupted, Marina was quiet as Leon's mother yelled at the young scientist/advisor. Her facade of calmness was beginning to fade. Marina was about to explode. 

" How much of a threat can this woman be? We've never even heard of her. Let Cross handle its own problems ." Murdoch concluded, looking to the king for support.

King Lacour didn't have time to respond before Marina jumped to her feet, knocking her chair to the floor as she slammed her fist on the hard wood table, shaking the dishes and startling the others. " Damn it all to hell! Why do I even bother trying to make peace with Cross on your behalves? Everything I say or suggest goes in one ear and out the other! It will be better if I return to my research and go to the University, sitting idly by while you destroy each other !" 

Leon blinked, the others just stared in disbelief as she stormed out of the dining room. In the amount of time he had known her, Marina had never given into anger like that. It just wasn't like her. As for the behavior of the others, it was mind boggling. His parents would never have said such things. Princess Rosaly was normally quiet and reserved. Something was terribly wrong and he didn't like it at all.

" Marina ?" Leon whispered, quietly entering the lab and walking to her side. 

Marina was bent over her latest experiment dealing with the crests used by the people of Mars. " Was there something you needed, Leon ?"

" I thought you might want to talk..." He hesitantly replied.

" No, I'm fine ." She responded, almost as if it were programed. Giving it careful thought, she sighed and turned to face him, a sad smile gracing her slender face. " I'm sorry, Leon. I have no right to be vex with you ."

" Its alright. I was thinking about your plans... About Jade. My friends might be able to help you. They're from Cross and Lacour... I know they'd be glad to help find this woman and bring her to justice. I think it will work..."

Marina smiled. " You're very sweet, but I wouldn't want to impose on your friends. They've more than done enough to help Expel. I'm sure Kayura and I will come up with something, if I'm still chancellor that is..."

" The king would be a fool if he got rid of you, Marina ."

" I breached protocol, Leon. People have been executed for less than what I did tonight ."

" Its not your fault, Marina. Everyone has been acting strangely lately. Especially my parents, the king, and Princess Rosaly ."

Nodding in agreement, Marina turned back around to tinker with her experiment. " It is probably the stress between Cross and Lacour... It is having that effect on everyone ."

**_Why did that bother her so much?...**_ Leon looked at her back for a few seconds, deep in thought. " You're probably right, Marina... Well, keep in mind what I said. My friends would be more than willing to help you. I'll talk to you later..."

****

Escalon Village, Realm of El

The sun had set hours ago and the remnants of the town and forest were now submerged in darkness, basked in occasional beams of moonlight breaking through the cloudy night. The only source of light was the campfire Ashton and Nineh had built in the middle of town. She didn't have the heart to stay in any of the buildings and Ashton respected her feelings in the matter. The swordmaster had dozed off over an hour ago and since Nineh was restless and having difficulty sleeping, she decided to go for a walk in what was left of her home. This would be the last time she returned here. Even if she wanted to come back, Bowman would probably never let her leave the house again after this.

" Things have certainly changed ." Bowman chimed from behind her, emerging from the shadows.

Nineh jumped in fright, swinging around in self-defense only to have her tiny fist caught by her husband's lightning reflexes. Her sapphire eyes grew wide in surprise, relaxing as his hand encompassed hers. " B-bowman..."

" Something must really be bothering you..." He whispered softly, his anger had momentarily dissipated upon laying eyes on her and knowing she was safe.

" ...What makes you say that ?" She inquired, avoiding his intense gaze.

" Don't lie, Nineh. It doesn't become you and you forget I know you better than anyone. You were about to cry. You were trembling before you knew I was here and you're trying not to look directly at me. Now, what's wrong, darling ?" Bowman was trying to remain calm. _If Ashton had hurt her in any way..._

" Y-you haven't been back to the town..." 

Bowman thought she was going to lose it then, her lower lip trembling with her eyes diverted away. " No, I found you before I made it to town... What happened ?"

" It was destroyed !!" Nineh burst into tears, momentarily struggling as he pulled her against his chest. " Everyone... is dead... The Sorcery Globe... We buried..." She trailed off entirely after that, sobbing uncontrolably.

Bowman sighed. " Sweetheart... I had no idea..."

" ...Neither did I..."

" Nineh !"

Bowman's eyes glazed over in anger when heard Ashton calling for Nineh in the distance. _**I knew I was forgetting something...**_

Nineh slowly looked up at him. " Its Ashton... He's probably worried about me ."

Bowman let go of his wife then, popping his knuckles before turning in the direction of Ashton's voice. " Dragon boy should be more worried about himself..." He growled out.

Nineh's eyes grew wide in fear, clutching his arm in an attempt to calm him down. " Bowman, no..."

Ashton Anchors suddenly appeared from the shadows of the forest in front of the Bowman and Nineh, relief washing over him until he noticed a very angry Bowman Jean staring at him. " B-bowman--"

" Ashton ." He replied in an eerily calm tone, pulling away from Nineh as he stalked towards Ashton.

" Look Bowman... Don't take it the--" That was all Ashton managed out before he began running back to Escalon, Bowman not far behind.

" Bowman, stop !!" Nineh screamed, chasing them both.

*****

Ashton and Nineh had both already left the camp in the center of what was left of Escalon by the time Keith reached it. Bowman had sent him on ahead when they reached the edge of the forest where the town began, telling him he had a feeling he knew where Nineh was and that they'd be back later. The linguist had been more than happy at the time to go on ahead into the town, hoping to find Ashton and warn him before Bowman tried to kill him and… To study Marina Classico's crest. 

He found their camp abandoned but the warm fire and leftover chicken skewers welcoming, so he sat down and helped himself. _**Ashton can take care of himself… Besides, Nineh will be with them. I'm sure she can calm Bowman down before he hurts the boy.**_

Having finished off two of the chicken skewers, Keith withdrew the crest from his traveling bag and began examining it again. Even days after receiving it, he was still amazed at the similarity between the etchings on it and the writings from that artifact Bowman's friends had brought him from the Cross Cave. He was beginning to wonder if there was some type of connection between the two. Furthermore, where was the other piece of the crest? 

"Bowman!" Nineh screamed in the distance.

Keith jumped at hearing her voice, rising to his feet and turning to face the direction from which it came. "I guess he found Ashton…" He started to walk towards the forest, the crest still in his hands, hoping he could see them approach. 

Suddenly, there was some shuffling behind him and he instantly shot around to find himself facing a young woman. She didn't jump at his sudden movement, just watched him with her midnight eyes. She was about Nineh's age. Long ebony hair that cascaded down her back and shoulders, pale white skin that the flickering of the fire and shadows of the night seemed to dance off of. She was tall and slender, possessing a feline grace as she stalked closer to him, dressed in a black raiment and cloak that shrouded most of her lithe figure. "Forgive me… I did not mean to startle you." 

Keith smiled reassuringly, chuckling a little as he sighed in relief. "It's quite alright. I wasn't expecting to find anyone out here."

"And yet here I am. Those are your friends?" She pointed towards the forest.

Keith nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately, they are trying to settle a misunderstanding at the moment."

She flashed a little half smile, exposing perfect teeth. "So I can hear."

"Are you from around here? We've come looking for any survivors."

"You will find none. I'm sorry." She stated calmly, moving closer to him.

"That's too bad… Poor Nineh must be heartbroken…" Keith whispered, facing the forest in hopes of seeing their approach. The crest was still clasped by his fingertips, a strange feeling washing over him. What was it?… 

"Yes. What happened here is a tragedy, but we must go on or the world will never progress past the Sorcery Globe and we will all perish." Her tone never changed as she approached him, now only a step behind him. There was no remorse in her soft voice. Not even the slightest hint of sadness. 

Keith knew something was wrong, it was emanating from the very air it seemed. It had become deathly quiet. Ashton's pleas, Bowman's threats, even Nineh's screams had seemed to be wiped off the face of Expel. It was just Keith Klasner and-- _**Who the hell is she?…**_ He didn't flinch when he could feel her breathe on the back of his neck. It was as cold as ice. He shuddered. The whole forest seemed to be growing darker, the fire seemed to have went out. Everything was turning to ice. " Forgive me, miss… But I, umm… didn't catch your name."

"Forgive me, _Dr. Klasner_. I never gave it to you." 

It was quick and almost painless, her degree of skill as she slipped the dagger into his back, puncturing his vital organs, caused merely a gasp from the linguist. He fell back against her as she removed the dagger, her work was done and she knew it. He would be dead within minutes. This brought a wicked smile from the mysterious woman, her black eyes callous as she looked down at him. He was already going into shock, the poison from the blade was quickly going to work. Keith could only look at her in disbelief, the crest still in his grasp, his knuckles white. 

She tilted her head to where her lips were next to his ear. "My name is Jade, Dr. Klasner." She whispered as she took the crest from him. Once it was safely tucked away beneath her black robes, she stepped back, allowing him to fall to the ground. "Petty thievery from a dying linguist is beneath me, but I fear I need this more than you do. I hope you will forgive me… No, I should not lie. It does not matter to me if you do or not. You will be dead before I reach the edge of this forest and I promise you, I will not give you a second thought."

Keith was gasping for air, his eyes trying to focus on her, but everything was a blur now. The darkness, the silence… It had all been some sort of magic. He could hear Bowman, Ashton, and Nineh approaching.

"Do not bother calling out. They will not hear you and if they do, I will kill them as well." Jade whispered, kneeling down long enough to wipe his blood off of her dagger with his jacket. "Thank you for the crest, Dr. Klasner. You have no idea how long I have searched for it."

As Jade stepped over Keith to leave, Ashton emerged from the edge of the forest, running past both of them at a break neck speed. Bowman was not far behind him, shouting all sorts of obscenities as he did so. Jade had almost disappeared completely before they had finally stopped and turned around to face her and a dying Keith Klasner.

"What the--" Bowman stammered forward, bending down beside his friend. "Keith?"

Ashton's eyes honed in on Jade walking in the shadows of the trees as Bowman began searching for Keith's wound. He lifted him up far enough for his hand to come in contact with the blood seeping out of his friend's wound. "Oh my god…"

"Hey, wait right there!" Ashton commanded as Jade continued to leave. She twirled around with lightning reflexes, throwing the same dagger she had used on Keith at the Heraldic fencer. Ashton ducked his head down in defense as Gyoro and Ururun blasted at the attacked with streams of fire and ice, the dagger flying between them to connect with a tree behind them. Ashton quickly rose up to pursue her, swords drawn as he disappeared into the forest.

"B-bowman…" Keith gasped out, blood from his lungs trickling down his mouth. Neither of them noticed Nineh approach them from behind, too shocked to speak. "She… the crest…"

"No, Keith… Don't talk. I've got to dress this wound…" Desperation was in his voice as he fumbled for some bandages in his bag.

Keith shook his head, his hand reaching for Bowman to calm him down. "Its too… late for me…" 

"Keith…" Nineh whispered, choking up with tears.

"I shouldn't have left you… I should not--" Bowman was beginning to panic. He had already lost one friend in Escalon; he couldn't bear losing another.

"Its not… your fault…" Keith Klasner closed his eyes forever then, taking one last breathe before he passed away. 

"Damn it… No…" Bowman gently set him down to rest. 

Tears were streaming down Nineh's face as she reached for her husband to comfort him. "Darling…"

Bowman shot up in anger, pulling away from her. "We have to go after that bitch!"

Her sapphire eyes grew wide in disbelief, realizing Ashton was already chasing after Keith's attacker. "We can't leave him like this, Bowman."

Bowman looked down at Keith, memories of Julian's death so many years ago flashing through his mind. "Y-you're right…" He sighed. Nineh simply nodded. As much as they both would want his attacker dead, they couldn't just leave Keith's dead body to rot or be mauled by wild animals. Besides, Ashton had probably already caught her by now.

*****

*~*_Flashback_*~*

Snowfall had already covered the bare earth of Filia Lantis Chandler's grave not long after her husband had buried her that morning. Noel had just stood at a constant vigil, protecting her final resting place from anyone who might disturb it.

"D-daddy…" Jadaera Chandler whispered, trembling as she stood beside him in the blistering cold.

Noel either did not hear his daughter or chose not to reply. _**Why did you leave me, Filia?… Why?… I can't do this alone…**_

"Daddy…" Jadaera tugged at his arm.

_**I'll destroy them… I'll destroy them all… And you'll come back to me… I can bring you back…**_

"Daddy!"

Noel seemed to have snapped out of it then, looking down at his young daughter. "Jadaera…"

"Let's go home, Daddy…" She pulled him back in the direction of Giveaway and hesitantly, the Nedian scientist followed.

The Chandler home had actually remained intact after the vicious terrorist attack that had claimed the lives of so many. Walking through the ruins of Giveaway to reach it however, puzzled Dr. Noel Chandler. The survivors, there must have been survivors, were nowhere to be found. As far as he was concerned, Jadaera and himself were the only two living Nedians in the town. Knowing the Defense Force would be there at any moment, Noel picked up Jadaera and walked back to their home to wait for them. He would take her back to the research facility with him. She would be safe and since all of her mother's family was gone save her grandfather, and Noel himself had no family, Jadaera Chandler would be with the only people she had left in the world.

With her still safe and secure in his arms, Noel made his way up to his study and sat down on the couch. It wasn't long before Jadaera was asleep and Noel was left entirely to his own thoughts. The Frontier Alliance had murdered his wife and tried to murder his daughter since they couldn't get to him. _**They took my Filia away from me…**_ He closed his eyes and began breathing deeply, trying to remain calm. He couldn't do anything about it now and he knew it. It was only a matter of time before the Defense Force arrived and they would escort him and Jadaera back to the lab. Then, he would have to tell Lantis the tragic news about his daughter… 

Noel nearly choked up, the tears welled deep inside him. _**Filia…**_ He let go then, shaking as he let the tears make their way down his face. "…Filia…" He cried for what seemed like forever, his body aching as it was racked with an endless barrage of tears. _**They'll regret this… I'll destroy them all… I'll destroy all of them… All of them…**_ Noel was still crying when he finally fell asleep, Jadaera still in his arms.

Hours had passed before Noel opened his eyes again. He hadn't intended on dozing off, but once he had, it had been a restless sleep. He just lay there on the couch for a few minutes, trying to collect his thoughts, to return to his own bleak reality. Noel shifted slightly, the position he had fallen asleep in proving to be uncomfortable. It was then that he realized something was wrong.

"Jadaera?" He whispered. She had fallen asleep in his arms long before he himself had but now she was gone. Receiving no response, Noel quickly rose to his feet and looked over the room once more before leaving in a few short strides. 

He tore through the house with demonic speed but Jadaera was nowhere to be found. When Noel reached the living room and found the front door open, he feared the worst.

__

*~*End Flashback*~*

*****

Hours had already passed since the sun had made its way over the horizon, but it wasn't until it rest directly in front of the hotel window that Celine Jules began to stir. A bright, golden light was spewing forth into the small room, warming the young sorceress who rest in a nearby chair. She had stayed awake for several days watching over Noel, hoping… praying that he would wake up, tell her everything was alright, that she was silly for worrying so much. But… He hadn't so much as shifted his position in the bed since he had went into this coma. Last night had been different somehow, or so it seemed to Celine. Truth be known, she knew she was just exhausted and wished Dias and Chisato would hurry up and bring Bowman back to look over Noel. She knew once Bowman got here, everything would be alright. Bowman would cure Noel or knock the hell out of him scaring them all. Celine had fallen asleep thinking she would never be as happy to see Bowman Jean as she would when he got there. If he ever will…

Now with morning well upon her, she started to stir, slowly opening her violet eyes in confusion. The sunlight was blinding and she could only moan in response to it at first, not wanting to wake up, much less close the blinds. "Damn it…" She whined, forcing herself up out of the chair. She knew she had to wake up, to check on Noel and only hope Bowman would arrive today.

Celine shuffled her feet across the floor as she went to close the blinds, muttering to herself as she did so. As she had made her way around the bed, something seemed almost wrong to her but she gave it little thought until she had completed her first mission of the day and turned around to look at Noel, only to find him not in the bed. "N-noel?…" She whispered but knew he could not be in the room. It was then that she noticed the door was wide open. What could have happened? Did he wake up and go get something to eat? She could only pray it was something along those lines and not what she truly feared. Had the woman who attacked him come back to finish the job?

Celine ran out of the room and to the front desk of the hotel. A bright-eyed young woman was sitting there, looking at Celine. "Have… you seen my companion?" She gasped out.

"Your companion, ma'am?" She replied, curious but not knowing what she was talking about.

"Yes… He had dark hair and eyes… Pointy ears--"

"Oh!" The receptionist smiled politely, realizing now who she spoke of. "He left here a few minutes ago. He didn't look very well… He kept mumbling about missing something and trying to find it… I tried to help him but he didn't seem to hear me--"

"Thank god…" Celine whispered, glad at least that he was alive a few minutes ago. "Did he mention where he was going?"

The smile left the receptionist's face as she shook her head 'no'. "I'm sorry… The only thing I heard him say was 'I can't find her'."

_*'I can't find her'?… What could…* _Celine shook the thought from her mind, she didn't have time to think about whatever that meant. She had to find Noel before something happened. "Thank you very much, I should be back shortly…"

Kayura Azuma was sitting outside on a bench with her back facing towards the sea, waiting patiently for one of her operatives to arrive. Even with King Lacour's promise of aid in the capture of Jade, she wasn't sure she could trust him and Marina Classico had been elusive the past week, so Kayura felt she was on her own in the matter until contact could be established again with the Chancellor of Lacour, wherever she was. Her intelligence reports indicated that Jade may have established her base in Herlie and could even be hiding there at that very moment. Kayura didn't hesitate to act. She informed King Cross of what she was doing and left a message for Celine Jules that she was sorry for not being there and that they would be able to meet again whenever she returned. Taking care of all the immediate business, she headed straight for Herlie with a team of her most specialized agents. 

Kayura was starting to grow impatient when she finally looked up and saw her operative approaching her. She glanced over towards the mansion they believed Jade had established her base in as he sat down.

"Chancellor Azuma…" He whispered, inaudible to all but Kayura. 

"What have you found out for me?" She replied, her dark eyes watching the crowds beginning to form in the town square for morning business. 

"Jade isn't in the mansion… At least, not right now. She's away, looking for something…"

"I see…" Kayura frowned, it was difficult enough just tracking the woman to Herlie.

"But… I believe our information is correct. This is where she established her base of operations. Just because she isn't there now, doesn't mean she won't be soon."

"Do you have any idea of where she went?"

"No, Chancellor."

Kayura glanced up at one of the rooftops but found nothing there. She could have sworn she saw something or someone. "Well… I suppose we just have to wait here to welcome her home."

Opera Vectra leaned down below anyone's level of sight as she checked her gun once last time. She was down there, sitting on one of the benches talking to someone. Opera moved up to peek down at her again to make sure she was the one. _**It is her… the bitch that murdered Ernest…** _She was shaking, but Opera wasn't sure whether it was from fear of what she about to do or rage or both. 

Noel's eyes focused on the woman sitting on the bench, talking to the man sitting next to her. He said nothing, just continued to walk towards her. As he got closer, Kayura looked up to see Noel approaching. Unsure of who he was or more importantly, who he worked for, her right hand gently rest on the handle of her katana, securely hidden beneath her robes so as not to draw attention. He stopped a few feet in front of her, just staring at her, almost in disbelief. Kayura's operative looked to her in alarm, his hand ready to reach for his own weapon if need be. Whatever her own reaction was, Kayura's face masked it perfectly. "May I help you, sir?"

Noel's dark eyes just rest on her, his face awash predominantly in disbelief. Kayura remained silent, unsure of what else to do until he made a move. Suddenly, taking the young Chancellor of Cross by surprise, Noel smiled at her, like a father would to his own daughter. "Jadaera, I've finally found you, sweetheart."

Kayura's jaw dropped but she quickly retained her initial composure. "E-excuse me?"

"I was so worried about you--" Noel continued.

"Chancellor--" The operative began but was quickly silenced when several blasts of energy rained down from one of the roofs and he ducked for cover.

Noel reacted with lightning reflexes and pulled Kayura out of her sitting position and back behind a vendor's cart for protection. "Stay down, sweetheart. Daddy doesn't want you to get hurt." 

The Nedian jumped up and away from the vendor's cart to draw the assassin's fire towards him. He brought his hand up in front of him to concentrate all of the remaining reserves of his strength into one single spell to stop the assassin long enough to apprehend him. More blasts of energy rained down around him and the citizens of Herlie screamed in panic as they tried to reach shelter but that didn't deter him in the least. Noel didn't say anything, just allowed his arms to fall down to his sides as energy arrows bombarded the assassin on top of the weapons shop roof. 

Kayura saw where the assassin was then and signaled for her men to capture him before he got away. With that taken care of, she looked towards Noel to make sure he was alright. He was swaggering a little bit, as if he were about to collapse. Something else caught Kayura's attention then, several men were running towards them and they weren't her own. They had weapons drawn and looked as if they meant to attack. Noel sent a blast of wind at one of them, slamming him into a nearby wall. 

Kayura drew one of her throwing daggers and sent it sailing through the air, lodging itself into the man's arm to cripple and hopefully deter him from attacking. That left two. She emerged completely from behind the cart then, katana in hand ready to fight. One of them backed off as the other rushed her. With lightning reflexes, she jump-kicked him back into the other man before he could retaliate. She didn't want to kill anyone unless she had to. 

With one last attack, Noel raised his hands as if lifting an imaginary object. The stone street beneath the two men's feet cracked and shared of earth rose up to knock them back into the same wall he had knocked the first one into. Seeing some of Kayura's men reach them and draw their weapons on them to keep them from attacking, he collapsed. His body was still to weak to have used the amount of magic he had. 

"Noel!!" Celine screamed in fear, reaching the scene just as he hit the ground. 

Kayura sheathed her katana and walked to Noel, kneeling down to check his vitals as Celine ran to them. "He's breathing…" She whispered to Celine.

"Kayura?" Celine looked from Noel to the dark-eyed chancellor in disbelief. 

Kayura nodded. "Your friend just saved my life…"

"What happened?" Celine's violet eyes scanned the area in disbelief.

"An assassin tried to kill me." Kayura replied curtly, standing up as some of her men emerged with the assassin in their custody. 

Celine remained by Noel but looked up in curiosity as two of the men moved out of the way so Kayura could see the man who had just tried to kill her. Celine gasped and rose to her feet when she saw that it wasn't a man, but a woman. Not just any woman, but one of her close friends and comrades in the battle against the Ten Wise Men. Opera Vectra was unconscious, bruised and bleeding with her hands secured tightly behind her back. One of Kayura's men handed her Opera's kaleidoscope gun. Kayura examined it curiously before looking back up to her men. "Take her and the others who attacked me to the prison here in Herlie until I give you further orders. Don't let any of them escape."

Celine was in shock, her eyes wide in horror as she silently watched Opera dragged away. 

**__**

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes_: Confusing, yes? Am I losing my mind along with everyone else? Yes. ^_~ I hope you're enjoying the series so far and if do or don't, please feel free to email me at __melissa_mcclendon@yahoo.com__ anytime with questions, comments, etc. I promise I won't bite… too hard… ^_~ Since college is starting back up for next week, I'm not when I'll have the next fanfic up, but I promise it will be a.s.a.p. Take care everyone!_

~Dei


End file.
